


Driver's High

by stepbystep (inubina)



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, LGBT, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, boy'slove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubina/pseuds/stepbystep
Summary: A conspiracy theorist and rocker's evening together.
Relationships: Dustin/Aaron
Kudos: 2





	Driver's High

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know Dustin and Aaron never interacted with each other in the show, but this pairing is so cute to me! Conspiracy theorist x Rocker. Please let me know if you like the fic enough and if I should expand upon it. Hope you enjoy! (Btw, Todd and Aaron’s last names will be Ramirez, Reggie and Dustin’s last name will be McCartney in this fic). This fic takes place about 4 years later after the first season. Reggie and Todd are 16 and Dustin is 20, Aaron is 22.

It was the annual scheduled sleepover of Todd and Reggie. It took place in Endless of course. The Ramirez brothers recently tamed the wild Jennifers and they had been sleeping soundly after a full day of mayhem and play. Their parents had gone out for a romantic evening. Stuffed animals and play dough littered the carpet. The boys had spent the last half hour cleaning. Todd tossed the dried up dough in the trash and quickly tied his shoes.“Come on Aaron, we’re running late!”. He waited for his brother at the front door. Aaron finished picking up the last of the animals and put them away. “Chill, little bro, It’s all good, Reggie will understand”. ‘Yeah right’ Todd thinks to himself. After taking one last look around the living room, they decide it’s clean enough and head out. 

After a 15 minute ride on Aaron’s motorcycle, they arrive at Reggie’s house. Todd quickly removes his helmet and runs towards the front door. Aaron lightly chuckles to himself and takes off his own helmet. Aaron glances at the home that his brother’s best friend lived. After about 2 bell rings, the door opens and reveals an annoyed redhead. “Where have you been?! We almost started without you.” she cries. “Sorry, Sorry, the Jennifers’ decided to challenge us to a food fight after dinner”. They ran up to Reggie’s room. 

Aaron decided to greet Reggie’s mom before he drove off. “Hey, Ms. McCartney! How are you? Is Dustin home?”Mrs. McCartney beamed. “Hello Aaron, yes Dustin is in his room like always. DUSTIN!” she yelled. “What?!” a distant voice bellowed back. “Aaron’s here. Get down here and say hello”. Silence followed.. She groaned. “Just go on up and meet him. I swear that boy would never leave his room unless there was an invasion of those reptile people he talks about”. 

Aaron trudged up the stairs, taking note of every childhood picture on the walls. They spanned from when Dustin was a baby to his current moody self. ‘He’s so cute’ blushes to himself. He reached the top of the stairs and turned left. A hunch told him, the door covered in “caution” tape was his redheaded angel’s room. He knocked, then turned the knob. 

Dustin is awaiting him, sitting upright on his unmade bed. “Hey” he plainly states. Aaron grins. He puts his helmet down on the floor, and sits next to the tsundere, draping an arm around him. “Hey babe”. He sneaks a quick kiss on the lips. Dustin pushes him, jumps up and immediately runs to slam the door shut. “Are you crazy?! Anyone could walk by and see us!” He exclaims. Aaron playfully smirks. “Is that a bad thing? You didn’t seem to mind getting caught when we were in the nurse’s office”. Dustin blushes profusely. “Shut it. That was crazy too. '' Aaron approaches & wraps his arms around him. “You loved it” he cooed. “Next time we can do it in actual nursing uniforms” Aaron whispers into Dustin’s ear. Dustin flashes him a glare.

“Anyway, why are you here? Isn’t your band playing tonight at the Masquerade?” Dustin inquired. Aaron nodded. “Our set doesn’t start until 10pm. Plenty of time. I just dropped by to pick you up.”

Dustin burrowed his face in Aaron’s shoulder. He didn’t want him to see how much he was smiling. “Well if you really want to, I guess I could postpone my nightly podcast for the mothman series”. Dustin stutters out, a light pink hue decorating his face. “You’re the greatest babe”. Aaron lands a kiss on Dustin on the lips. A longer one. 

They head out to Aaron’s motorbike and drive down to a bar. Dustin embraces Aaron’s muscular back. The leather jacket he’s wearing is worn, but Aaron refuses to toss it out due to its “sentimental value”, but more so he’s been convinced it used to belong to a member of the Ramones. 

“I love you” Dustin quietly whispers. Aaron blushes to himself and quietly says “me too”. And they both remain like that as they cruise to their destination. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry it was so short and abrupt. I had to get the idea out quickly before I lost interest in it. How do you feel about the pairing? Too weird? Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
